Muito Mais que Amigos
by Biahcerejeira
Summary: Depois de três longos anos estava voltando.Em sua mente passavam-lhe memorias dos acontecimentos que a levaram para onde estava naquele momento.O receio e o medo estavam encrustados em sua alma assim como o amor em seu coração. Contém Hentai.


_**Mais uma one... Acho que me empolguei. XD  
>Espero que gostem...<strong>_

Muito mais que amigos

Olhou para a estrada, viu a rua asfaltada longa e solitária. Parecia que ninguém queria ir para aquele lugar, somente ela. Suspirou triste se perdendo em recordações que na verdade queria esquecer.

_Estava sorrindo correndo pela escola afinal acabara de saber que o garoto que gostava também sentia o mesmo por ela. Parou no meio do gramado e virou-se para os lados procurando o amigo. Achou-o sentado ao longe e sozinho. Correu até ele e parou diante do moreno._

_- Sasuke! – Falou rindo enquanto sentava._

_- Fale Sakura. _

_Revirou os olhos ignorando a fala entediada do moreno._

_- Kiba falou para Tenten que gosta de mim. – Disse rapidamente enquanto sorria animada._

_- O que? _

_Observou os olhos levemente arregalados do amigo._

_- Ele gosta de mim assim como eu gosto dele. –Suspirou. – Não é o máximo?_

_- Ah sim, claro. _

_- Sasuke! – Repreendeu-o irritada, afinal estava contando uma alegria sua._

_- Pare de agir como criança Sakura. – Falava o moreno friamente. – Você já tem quinze anos._

_Olhou-o tristemente e baixou a cabeça, pois sabia que aquilo era verdade. Às vezes parecia criança devido ao seu comportamento impulsivo. Fez beiço e cruzou os braços antes de falar._

_- A Tenten disse que irá me ajudar a ficar com ele. – Sorriu de canto devido à realização de seu sonho._

_- Que bom para você. – Sasuke foi novamente frio._

_- Qual o seu problema? – Falou seria o encarando e recebeu como resposta o mesmo olhar do amigo. – Achei que fosse meu amigo!_

_- E sou rosada, mas não vejo nada de legal em saber de suas ficadas. – O moreno falou serio._

_- Ah e eu que fico sabendo de coisas piores suas? – Falou irritada. – Não é legal escutar de suas experiências sexuais por aí._

_- Eu não te falo nada. – Sasuke deu de ombros o que a irritou ainda mais._

_Deu um soco no braço do garoto e levantou-se._

_- É só você não sair transando com minhas amigas. – Falou seria enquanto cruzava os braços e batia o pé direito no chão._

_- Elas são gostosas._

_Revirou os olhos e saiu de perto do garoto altamente irritada._

Lembrava-se de como havia ficado triste com a falta de amizade do moreno, afinal naquela época achava que amava Kiba.

Sorriu irônica devido aos pensamentos, afinal descobriu depois que não era bem assim. As paixões de adolescência iam e vinham, mas algumas ficavam tatuadas para sempre no coração.

_- Oi. – Disse sorrindo tímida._

_- Olá Sah._

_Olhou para Kiba perdendo-se no olhar felino e no rosto másculo do garoto._

_- Você está linda._

_Escutou-o falar isso e instintivamente tocou o vestido verde claro que usava._

_- Obrigada. – Disse corada e sentindo-se uma idiota inexperiente._

_Observou-o aproximar-se e parar a poucos centímetros de si. O garoto tocou-a nas bochechas e se inclinou para beijá-la. Fechou os olhos ansiando por aquele momento, mas este não veio._

_Abriu os olhos e encontrou Kiba afastado sendo segurado por Sasuke e Gaara._

_- Não. – Falou irritada aos dois garotos. – O que estão fazendo?_

_- Te salvando! – Gaara falou irritado._

_Revirou os olhos e saiu correndo enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus orbes verdes._

_Foi direto para a casa de Tenten, atual "namorada" de Sasuke._

_-Sakura?_

_Olhou para a amiga e abraçou-a chorando._

Lembrava perfeitamente que a amiga escutou-a chorar, resmungar e esbravejar coisas sobre os dois amigos.

Sempre fora assim em sua infância e adolescência. Sasuke achava que lhe tinha que proteger a todo custo de todos e levava os amigos nisso. Não gostava de toda esta proteção, mas nunca reclamou afinal era o jeito do Uchiha mais novo, mas ele não pode a proteger do primeiro cara que a beijou. Sorriu com a lembrança.

_- Sakura?_

_Olhou para trás encontrando os olhos verdes de Gaara._

_- Oi. – Sorriu para o amigo. – Queria falar comigo?_

_Estavam parados no meio da praça da cidade onde sempre atravessava para ir para casa. Naquele dia Sasuke faltara aula, por isso estava sozinha._

_- Sim._

_Arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto via o ruivo se aproximar. Sentiu-se levemente rubra ao perceber a beleza estonteante do amigo, afinal não tinha como não reagir aquele olhar malvado, o cabelo rebelde e o corpo sarado de garoto jogador de basquete._

_- Pode falar. – Disse querendo quebrar os pensamentos._

_- Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo que acabou acontecendo com Kiba. – Suspirou o ruivo. – Mas não fizemos por mal. – O garoto passava as mãos pelos cabelos. – É que descobrimos que ele havia feito uma aposta então não queríamos que se aproveitasse de sua inocência._

_Olhou-o seria e ergueu o queixo zangado._

_- Vocês poderiam ter me falado afinal a opção era minha! – Olhou-o seria. _

_- Você queria ficar com ele mesmo assim? – Gaara estava surpreso._

_Deu de ombros antes de falar._

_- Pelo menos eu não seria ainda B.V. – Entrelaçou os dedos baixando o olhar._

_- Se é esse o problema..._

_Olhou-o sem entender franzindo assim as sobrancelhas. Gaara se aproximou rapidamente e a segurou na cintura puxando-a para junto de seu corpo._

_-Gaara! – Falou antes de ser tomada pelo beijo._

_Deixou-se levar pelos lábios macios e quentes do ruivo, entrelaçando as mãos atrás do pescoço do garoto._

Ligou o radio colocando na estação de musicas pop e rock, ficando a escutar enquanto sorria.

Sasuke ficara extremamente bravo com Gaara devido aquele acontecimento, principalmente por que eles aproveitaram dos lábios um do outro durante algumas semanas após a primeira ficada. Mas como sempre seu romance fora por água abaixo devido ao fato de que ambos gostavam mesmo era dos amasso e não um do outro da forma amorosa.

Olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e observou um carro vindo a uma distancia considerável. Mais um que estava perdido em caminhos ao passado ou talvez ao futuro.

Voltou-se novamente a visão à frente e continuou com seus pensamentos longes.

_Bateu na porta do quarto e esperou até esta ser aberta pelo moreno com quem queria conversar._

_- Sakura._

_- Oi Sasuke. – Sorriu entrando no quarto do amigo e atirando-se na cama deste. – Pelo visto está sozinho. – Falou enquanto encarava o amigo que permanecia de pé olhando-a._

_- Sim. Gaara e Naruto foram até uma lanchonete aqui perto do campus. _

_- Hum. – Falou e apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos continuando deitada. _

_- O que aconteceu? – o moreno perguntou enquanto se aproximava da cama._

_- Eu estou pensando em algumas coisas e queria pedir sua opinião. – Falou seria enquanto o olhava marota._

_O moreno sentou-se na cama e depois se deitou ao seu lado, tudo lentamente sem pressa._

_- Fale. – O Uchiha falou serio._

_- Primeiro gostaria de lhe parabenizar pelo ótimo jogo de ontem à noite. – Falou sorrindo animada. – acho que quase fiquei surda de tanto escutar as garotas gritando o seu nome._

_- Hum._

_- Nossa se elas soubessem que você não dá nem bola para a histeria delas acho que você voltaria a ser virgem. – Riu alto do próprio comentário._

_- Duvido muito, afinal nenhuma garota resiste a mim. – Sasuke sorriu de canto e levou um tapa no braço em resposta._

_- Você se acha Uchiha. – Falou fingindo indignação._

_- Eu sou meu bem. – O moreno sorriu._

_- Certo, senhor melhor jogador de basquete e galinha da universidade, pode me ajudar? – Olhou-o irônica. – Ou será que você é muito bom para isso._

_Sorriu e o viu olhar para o teto. Ficaram em silencio por algum tempo até que se irritou._

_- Sasuke! – Gritou com o moreno deitado ao seu lado._

_- Estou pensando!_

_- Ah! – Virou-se de lado para o amigo. – Você é do mal às vezes. – Fez beiço e sorriu amigavelmente._

_- Eu sei. – O garoto olhou-a e depois sorriu. – Fale._

_- Eu decidi uma coisa esta semana._

_- Hum._

_- Eu vou perder minha virgindade. – Falou rapidamente enquanto observava as reações do amigo._

_- O que? – Ele perguntou descrente. – Com quem?_

_- Ah esse é o problema. – Disse mordendo levemente o lábio inferior. – Eu não sei com quem, mas vou perder. - Sorriu confiante._

_- Por que disso agora? – O moreno sentou na cama olhando-a._

_Deixou o sorriso morrer e tentou não lacrimejar._

_- Eu só queria poder ter essa experiência. – Falou sentindo-se tola, como só o Uchiha a fazia sentir-se._

_- Mas por que você não fez isso com Sai então?_

_Olhou para o amigo e engoliu as lágrimas. Não choraria mais por Sai, seu ex-namorado._

_- Ele me recusou. – Falou baixo enquanto voltava a ficar de barriga para cima._

_Encarou o teto esperando por algo do moreno, mas este parecia mudo._

_- Eu queria transar com ele e até preparei tudo, mas o Sai não conseguiu. – suspirou sentindo uma pequena gota descer pela face. – Então fiquei pensando que talvez o problema fosse comigo. – Falou rapidamente e limpou com a palma da mão a lagrima fujona._

_- Não pense assim Sakura._

_Olhou para o amigo e o viu com a expressão seria de sempre, mas sabia que ele sentia pena._

_- Não quero que tenha pena de mim Sasuke. – Falou seria. – Não morrerei por isso. – Suspirou. – Só não quero mais ser virgem._

_- Mas tem que ser especial Sakura. – O moreno falou serio._

_- Não precisa. – Sorriu. – Só quero não ter que carregar este fardo mais. – Falou deixando o sorriso morrer._

_Então se sentou na cama e virou-se para o amigo._

_- Só queria que você me compreendesse e não me julgasse. – Disse sorrindo._

_- E você já tem em mente com quem fazer isso?_

_- Pensei no Naruto. – Sorriu maliciosa. – Ele é bonito e sempre me chama de gostosa._

_Riu alto ao ver a expressão de desgosto do amigo._

_- Na verdade minha primeira opção foi Gaara, mas a Ino esta apaixonada por ele. – Suspirou. – Seria traição afinal ela é minha amiga._

_- Não sei por que você precisa fazer isso Sakura. – Sasuke tentou faze-la pensar melhor. – Você poderia esperar o cara certo, que lhe amasse e..._

_- Cale a boca Sasuke! – Falou nervosa enquanto levantava-se. – Olha quem me dando esses conselhos? O cara mais galinha que conheço. – Voltou-se ao amigo. – Você fica e transa com qualquer garota, desde que ela se encaixa no perfil gostosona._

_- Sakura, é diferente..._

_- Não Sasuke. Não é. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos rosados soltos. – Eu posso também ser assim, afinal você faz sexo por prazer e não amor. Por que eu não posso? – Sorriu irônica. – Até a Karin você esta pegando agora._

_- Como você...?_

_- Ela dorme no meu dormitório, esqueceu? – Suspirou e revirou os olhos. – Acho que ela faz questão de falar as coisas em detalhes que vocês dois fazem para as amigas, desde que elas estejam no quarto e eu esteja junto para escutar._

_- Vou matar a ruiva..._

_- Juro que às vezes acho que vou vomitar. – Falou sorrindo irônica._

_- Isso não muda meu pensamento Sakura._

_- Certo se você não quer, eu não falarei mais sobre isso. – Disse seria._

_- Eu sabia que você compreenderia. – Sasuke falou sorrindo aliviado e a abraçando._

_- Ei! – Falou empurrando-o do abraço. – Eu disse que não falaria sobre isso com você e não que não faria mais. – Sorriu afastando-se e indo para a porta. – Minha opinião não mudou em nada Sasuke._

_Saiu do quarto sem esperar resposta do amigo. Queria que ele lhe ajudasse, mas como não conseguiu teria que falar com as amigas para que elas lhe desse algumas táticas._

Mudou a marcha e seguiu andando um pouco mais devagar. Avistara uma placa avisando que faltava pouco para seu destino e sinceramente queria adiar um pouco mais a chegada.

Respirou fundo e se recriminou por ter decidido parar de fumar a algumas semanas, por que naquele momento sentia muita vontade de ter algo para acalma-la e aliviá-la dos pensamentos.

_Chegou à festa que acontecia na fraternidade dos garotos jogadores de basquete onde estavam Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto. O ultimo conhecera assim que chegara à faculdade e foram apresentados por Sasuke e Gaara._

_Percebeu que muitos olhares voltaram-se para ela e apenas fingiu não notar. Não queria qualquer garoto aquela noite. Tinha decido transar com alguém que já conhecesse e que sabia não ser tão idiota com ela depois._

_Ouviu sorrisos e voltou-se para o lado onde encontrou Tenten com o atual namorado. Eles pareciam alheios a tudo em volta e beijavam-se com ardor e amor. Sabia que entre eles existiam este sentimentos por que era notável nos olhos de ambos._

_Seguiu caminhando e foi abordada por um jogador de basquete que aparentava estar bêbado._

_- Você é uma gata! – O garoto a olhava malicioso. – Acho que nunca a vi antes._

_Revirou os olhos, pois sabia que o garoto a sua frente nunca lembraria-se dela. Mesmo que explicasse._

_- É eu também acho. – Disse saindo do agarre do garoto e seguindo o caminho._

_Passou por alunos, alguns se agarravam, outros bebiam e dançavam, mas ninguém parecia sozinho e parado._

_Suspirou arrependida de ter ido se enfiar naquela festa e com aquela roupa. Podia estar fazendo sucesso com os garotos, mas nenhum era o que estava procurando._

_- Sakura?_

_Olhou para trás da aonde vinha à voz masculina que a chamara e sorriu ao perceber ser o amigo._

_- Olá Gaara e Naruto. – Falou abraçando a ambos._

_- Wuau! – Naruto ria._

_- Nem me fale. –O ruivo sorriu._

_- Gostaram? – Disse dando uma voltinha e sorrindo com a expressão facial dos amigos._

_- Está gostosona! – Naruto disse rindo._

_- Acho que podemos botar a Sakura para a primeira da lista a partir de hoje. – Gaara ria malicioso._

_- Que lista? –Perguntou curiosa._

_- A das garotas mais gostosas do campus. – Disse o loiro rindo. – E concordo com o Gaara. Sabia que você era fogo, mas não um incêndio todo._

_Riu alto da comparação do loiro e viu-o sorrir de volta._

_- Que bom que acha isso. – Falou sorrindo maliciosa e se aproximando do loiro._

_- Estou sobrando. – Gaara falou com a expressão fechada. – Vou ver se encontro o Uchiha. Até mais para vocês._

_- Tchau. – Falou sorrindo de canto para o ruivo._

_- Acho que ele não gostou nada disso. – Naruto colocou as mãos na cintura dela._

_- Problema é dele. – Disse rindo-se e se aproximando ainda mais do loiro._

_- Você está me tentando Sakura?_

_- Estou conseguindo Naruto? – Falou sorrindo maliciosa._

_- E como. – Naruto riu bobo. – Eu quero te beijar desde que a vi pela primeira vez._

_- Está esperando o que?_

_Então o viu aproximar-se lentamente e beijá-la. Sentiu-se bem o beijando, principalmente por que sabia que podia contar com o loiro sempre. Afinal acima de tudo eram amigos._

_Os lábios se afastaram lentamente e o escutou gemer enquanto beijava seu pescoço._

_- Você está tentadora demais Sakura._

_Sorriu e beijou-o no pescoço com resposta. Depois lambeu a orelha a mordendo fracamente._

_As mãos de Naruto desceram até seus quadris parando em cima do tecido da calça justa de couro._

_- Não sabia que usava estas roupas. – Naruto murmurou em seu ouvido a fazendo estremecer._

_- São emprestadas, mas isso não importa. – Falou enquanto passava as mãos por debaixo da camisa preta do loiro. _

_Ouviu-o suspirar e continuou contornando os músculos da barriga do garoto._

_- Você parece estar com pressa. – Sorriu Naruto._

_- Preciso que você me ajude. – Falou afastando-se um pouquinho do amigo._

_- No que? – Ele olhava-a serio._

_- Quero fazer sexo com você. – Foi direto ao ponto._

_- Oh Deus eu também quero. – Riu o loiro meio sem graça enquanto a puxava para o quarto._

_Seguiram andando pelos corredores até o quarto onde o loiro dormia e que ela conhecia muito bem, por sempre ir ali para falar com Sasuke._

_Assim que entraram o loiro bateu a porta com força e a imprensou na parede, beijando-a com paixão e luxuria. Correspondeu a altura e deixou-o passar as mãos por sua barriga lisa coberta pelo espartilho negro._

_- Naruto... – Falou entre os beijos._

_- Hum. _

_O garoto não parecia disposto a deixá-la falar, já que não parava de motivá-la o que lhe dava arrepios devido ao excitamento. _

_- Eu tenho que..._

_Gemeu alto o que fez o loiro a jogar sobre a cama rapidamente._

_- Naruto! – Falou alto já que se assustara com a brusquidão. _

_- O que? Não gosta?_

_As mãos do loiro passavam por seu corpo e pararam nos seus seios, o que a fez gemer._

_- É que eu sou..._

_Gemeu novamente, mas escutou o som ao longe de porta sendo aberta e logo Naruto estava no chão._

_Sentou-se se sentindo perdida e encarou Sasuke que parecia irritado._

_- O que está fazendo Sakura! – Repreendeu-a o moreno._

_- Argh. – Grunhiu irritada e levantou-se ajudando o loiro a fazer o mesmo._

_- O que há Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou confuso._

_Sasuke ignorou o amigo e voltou-se para ela novamente._

_- Eu lhe disse para não fazer isso!_

_- Você não manda em mim Sasuke! – Olhou-o irritada. _

_- Mas que Droga Haruno!_

_- Eu quem o diga Uchiha!_

_Havíamos esquecido que Naruto ainda estava ali a presenciar a discussão._

_- Você ia mesmo se deitar com ele? – Sasuke apontava para o loiro que estava confuso._

_Olhou do moreno para o loiro e confirmou com a cabeça._

_- Qual o problema dela ficar comigo Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou irritado._

_- O problema Naruto é que esta doida é virgem ainda. – Sasuke falou ainda mais irritado._

_Engoliu em seco ao ver a expressão incrédula do Naruto a olhá-la._

_- Você não iria me avisar Sakura? – Naruto falou serio._

_- Eu ia, mas..._

_- Não ia nada. – A voz de Sasuke era como gelo._

_- Quer saber? – Olhou para os dois irritada. – Vocês são uns idiotas! E eu não ia falar nada por que sabia que você não iria aceitar Naruto. – Disse sentindo-se idiota mais uma vez. – Mas quer saber não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo isso._

_Passou pelos amigos correndo e saiu do prédio, o que mais queria era chegar a seu quarto e se atirar na cama para poder chorar suas frustrações. Afinal qual era o problema do Sasuke?_

A placa que anunciava a entrada da vila estava a sua frente e agora não demoraria muito para chegar à presença das pessoas que amava e aquela que a fazia sofrer também.

Suspirou e desligou o radio. A partir daquele momento estava muito mais nervosa, sabia que era questão de minutos.

As mãos estavam geladas como naquele dia em que finalmente perdera a virgindade e o melhor amigo.

_Estava diante do espelho ainda chorando devido ao que havia acontecido há alguns minutos na festa. _

_Como Sasuke podia atrapalhar tanto assim a sua vida?_

_Sentia-se idiota e tola, como uma menininha. Não parecia já ter dezenove anos._

_Escutou batidas na porta e limpou as lagrimas dos olhos para que as amigas não a vissem assim._

_- Pode entrar meninas. – Falou alto, mas continuou de costas para a porta._

_- Sou eu e não as garotas._

_Virou-se e deparou-se com os olhos negros de Sasuke._

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – Disse raivosa. – Não o quero aqui!_

_- Sakura..._

_- Saia já Sasuke! – Gritou nervosa. – A Karin está lhe esperando. – Disse seria andando até a porta e a abrindo para o moreno._

_- Eu vim aqui para lhe ajudar. – O moreno falou serio._

_- Você veio aqui para ficar me falando que tudo o que faço é errado? – Disse seria. – Eu não quero escutar Sasuke. – a voz saia fraca._

_- Pois você irá me ouvir._

_As mãos de Sasuke fecharam a porta e depois a seguraram firme contra esta._

_- O que esta fazendo? – Disse nervosa._

_- Me precavendo, afinal não quero que fuja de mim._

_- Por que fugiria de você? – Perguntou com estranheza._

_- Você confia em mim?_

_Olhou para o moreno perdendo-se nos olhos negros._

_- Sempre confiei. – Falou baixo._

_Viu-o sorrir de canto e se aproximar até beijá-la ternamente nos lábios._

_Assustou-se no começo, mas depois entreabriu os lábios para que Sasuke pudesse aprofundar o beijo. Entrelaçou as mãos no pescoço do moreno e o puxou mais para si. Nunca imaginou que um dia estaria a beijar Sasuke, mas estava tudo tão bom que era impossível o afastar._

_As mãos másculas e grandes do moreno desceram por suas costas apertando a cintura e parando nas laterais dos quadris. Gemeu com a caricia o que fez o moreno apertá-la ainda mais._

_Passou as mãos pelos ombros e braços fortes do homem. Depois voltou para poder fazer o mesmo com o peitoral. Suas mãos não paravam quietas assim como as do Sasuke. Ambos se tocavam e se beijavam como se não pudessem perder nada um do outro. _

_Sentiu o moreno afastar os lábio e beijá-la na junção do pescoço e face. Arrepiou-se com este ato e entendeu o porquê as amigas que já haviam ficado com o moreno diziam que era impossível não derreter sob as mãos dele._

_- Sasuke... – Murmurou enquanto suas mãos tocavam as costas largas por debaixo da camisa azul escura._

_- Deus Sakura... – O Uchiha gemeu e arrepiou-se sobre suas mãos._

_Encararam-se com os olhos fervorosos e então entendeu. Não sabia como ou quando esse sentimento começou, mas sabia que naquele momento Sasuke era o único homem que tinha na mente e no coração. _

_O moreno tocou com as mãos seu rosto e lábios em uma caricia sensual. Depois a guiou até a cama e sentou-se a deixando de pé a sua frente._

_- O que você..._

_Não pode terminar, pois sentiu as mãos de Sasuke sobre os seus seios, ainda presos no espartilho. Gemeu e fechou os olhos mordendo os lábios._

_- Preciso vê-la. – Sasuke disse sensualmente._

_Engoliu em seco e levou as mãos aos pequenos colchetes que prendiam a peça. Foi soltando um a um lentamente, sem deixar de observar a expressão do moreno a sua frente._

_Viu-o segurar fortemente o tecido da calça quando finalmente retirou a peça do corpo._

_- E você achava que não podia excitar um homem? – Sasuke falou roupo pela excitação._

_Abriu a boca para responder, mas o moreno a puxou pela cintura e a fez ficar sobre ele. Suas pernas estavam uma de cada lado do corpo forte de Sasuke o que fazia sentir o tamanho da protuberância entre as pernas, mesmo estando com a calça de couro colada._

_- Viu só? – Escutou-o falar assim que a puxou ainda mais até roçarem-se. – Você me excita a ponto de ficar louco._

_Olhou-o atentamente e depois o beijou, pressionando os seios expostos no peito do moreno._

_Naquele momento nada a faria parar. Estava totalmente entregue na dança sensual e erótica do amigo. _

_Ele a jogou sobre a cama e deitou-se sobre ela. Retiraram-se a roupa tão rápido que mal percebera afinal estava muito excitada para perceber algo. Sentiu-o beijando cada parte de seu corpo, mas deliciava-se mais em seus seios médios expostos._

_Suas mãos também não paravam e por isso o estimulava acariciando as costas, peito, pescoço e glúteos sem pudor. Queria-o de todas as formas e quando finalmente sentiu-o dentro de si não pode conter a alegria._

_Sorriu e jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo alto o nome do amigo e amante. Segurou os quadris perfeitos do Uchiha e o ajudou com os movimentos erguendo o corpo e baixando conforme a dança erótica se seguia. Gritou em êxtase com o primeiro orgasmo e viu-se posta sentada sobre o colo do amante assim que se recuperou da viagem._

_Movimentou-se em uma cavalgada ritmada sem pressa e sentindo o moreno tocá-la nas coxas fartas e nos seios. Beijavam-se nos lábios e no pescoço. Mordeu o ombro do moreno assim que chegou pela segunda vez ao céu e pode senti-lo atingir o extremo também. Assim ambos caíram na cama exaustos._

Parou diante da casa da família e ficou a olhar pelo vidro levemente escurecido do carro.

Lembrava-se como se tudo aquilo tivesse acontecido há apenas alguns dias e não há três anos. Jamais deixara de amá-lo, mas tudo o que se seguiu após aquele dia a fez tomar decisões diferentes.

Após a noite de amor com Sasuke acabou por se distanciarem, afinal o moreno parecia ter cumprido com seu dever. Continuou o vendo com outras garotas e já não a procurava para conversar. Muito pelo contrario, fazia o possível para não vê-la. Tinha até mesmo o procurado, mas encontrara apenas os outros dois garotos que lhe avisaram para deixar o moreno um pouco em paz já que este parecia irritado com algo. Deduziu que fosse consigo e preferiu fazer o que Gaara e Naruto falaram. Mas alguns dias depois Karin lhe falou que estava namorando firme com Sasuke e que este lhe pedira. Naquele dia teve certeza que o melhor seria ir embora. Por isso pediu transferência e mudou de faculdade.

Agora estava ali diante da casa de sua família onde rolava a festa de final de ano e que fazia mais de três anos que se ausentara. Sabia que os Uchihas estariam presentes já que sua mãe e a de Sasuke eram amigas de infância, e sempre faziam estas festas juntas para unir as famílias ainda mais.

Suspirou e desceu do carro batendo a porta. Desamassou a calça jeans e blusa de alças finas. Como estava viajando durante todo o dia não estava vestida apropriadamente para a festa. Pegou no bagageiro a mala e a bolsa, encaminhando-se assim para a porta da frente.

Podia escutar o som de pessoa falando e risadas, mas nenhuma pode definir. Tocou a campainha e esperou.

Acabara de se formar em fisioterapia e pretendia montar seu consultório, mas ainda não definira o local. Não sabia se permaneceria ali em Konoha ou se voltaria para Tóquio, tudo dependeria de como fosse aquela semana.

- Sakura.

Sorriu e olhou para a mãe que estava parada na porta sorrindo amavelmente.

- Olá mamãe. – Sorriu sentindo os olhos arderem devido a lagrimas.

Abraçou a progenitora e beijou-a na face húmida pelas lagrimas.

- Oh querida.

Afastou-se lentamente e ainda sorrindo sentiu a mulher tocar-lhe as bochechas limpando as lágrimas.

- Estava com saudades. – Disse seria.

- Nós também. – A mulher prosseguiu e lhe deu passagem.

Pegou as malas caídas do chão e carregou para dentro parando na sala de estar onde se encontravam o pai e a família Uchiha.

- Boa noite. – Falou ao encarar as pessoas ali presentes.

O pai levantou-se e abraçou-a ternamente assim como à senhora Uchiha. O senhor Uchiha apenas lhe sorriu e acenou, assim como Itachi e Sasuke. Os morenos não mudaram nada, todos como sempre eram frios como o gelo e não gostavam de demonstrar sentimentos.

- Acho melhor levar minhas coisas para o quarto. – Disse sorrindo para o pai assim que Mikoto afastou-se.

- Claro eu lhe ajudo.

- Não precisa papai. – Sorriu docemente e levantou a mala pendurando a bolsa no ombro. – Tomarei um banho e logo descerei se não se incomodarem.

- Mas é claro querida. – Mikoto sorria enquanto falava. – Deve estar cansada também devido à viagem.

- Um pouco, mas logo estarei aqui. – Disse amigavelmente.

Subiu as escadas e evitou olhar para Sasuke, mesmo sabendo que este a fitava descaradamente. Entrou no quarto que era seu desde menininha e jogou a bolsa sobre a cama, largando a mala ao lado.

Suspirou e esticou os músculos dos braços devido ao esforço. Depois retirou a roupa e entrou no banheiro para um longo banho onde pretendia deixar a mente vazia.

Saiu um pouco melhor e colocou as peças intimas. Depois passou a procurar algo para vestir. Estava muito concentrada neste fato que não escutou quando a porta abriu e por ela passou o Uchiha mais novo.

- Olha só quem eu encontro em uma situação interessante?

Pulou devido ao susto e virou-se para o moreno que a encarava sem escrúpulos.

- Dá para parar de me olhar como seu eu fosse um pedaço de carne Uchiha? – Falou raivosa voltando-se a mala.

Pegou um vestido branco com detalhes em dourado e vestiu-o sem se importar com a presença de Sasuke. Olhou-o novamente e viu os orbes negros fixos em si.

- Perdeu algo aqui? – Falou enquanto apontava para o decote do vestido.

- Vim lhe apressar. – O moreno falou sorrindo de canto. – Mas agora prefiro que tudo ocorra lentamente.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender.

- O que?

O viu caminhar até parar a sua frente.

- está ainda mais linda, se isso realmente for possível.

- Ah, obrigada. – Disse sem graça, mas firme. – Agora preciso descer e...

- Não!

Assustou-se quando o moreno a pegou pelo braço e puxou-a ao seu encontro.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Lhe segurando. – Sasuke falou serio. – Preciso falar contigo e prefiro que seja deste modo, por que é a única forma de você não fugir de mim.

Sorriu irônica e encarou-o.

- Não fui eu quem fugiu foi você. – Disse seria.

- Você fugiu. Saiu da universidade e sei lá para onde foi. – Sasuke estava zangado.

- Você me ignorou por semanas Sasuke. – Olhou-o seria sentindo a dor voltar. – E eu não queria mais atrapalhar a sua vida.

- Atrapalhar?

- A Karin disse que estavam namorando, então não tinha o porquê eu estar ali para lhe importunar não é mesmo? – Sorriu e ergueu o queixo orgulhosa. – Além do que você não me queria mais por perto.

- Eu estava confuso, mas nunca lhe disse ou se quer pensei que não a queria por perto. – Sasuke falou serio.

- Mas eu senti isso Sasuke. – Suspirou triste. – Eu não podia continuar perto de você depois daquilo.

Viu-o olha-la com olhos brilhantes assim como sentia os seus. Não queria chorar na frente dele por isso soltou-se do agarre e virou-se de costas.

- Sakura você não sabe como fiquei louco atrás de você. – O moreno falava triste. – Até mesmo seus pais não sabiam onde você estava.

- Preferi ficar calada quanto a isso. - Suspirou. – Era uma decisão minha, por mais difícil que seja.

- Eu a queria por perto e você não estava. – Sasuke murmurou.

Virou-se e encarou o amigo. Viu-o triste com o olhar perdido.

- Sasuke...

Sentia a dor do moreno e podia ver que não fora a única a sofrer.

- Eu demorei Sah, mas descobri o meu problema.

Olhou-o intrigada.

- Eu a amava e isso me deixava confuso. – O homem passava as mãos pelos cabelos e rosto. – Como poderia amar minha melhor amiga?

- Sasuke eu...

- Não Sakura me deixa terminar. – Suspirou o moreno. – Eu a amava e isso me deixava desnorteado. Não sabia como agir ou como falar isso para você. Tentei ficar com a Karin e até propus namoro, por que assim poderia esquecê-la. – Olhou-o assustada. – Mas não consegui. Jamais consegui.

Aproximou-se de Sasuke e tocou-o na face acariciando-o.

- Eu também descobri amá-lo e me senti triste por nãos ser correspondida. – Sussurrou enquanto lagrimas corriam pela face. – Não podia ficar e vê-lo com outra.

- Oh Sakura...

Abraçaram-se em meio a lagrimas e se beijaram fervorosamente. Pela primeira vez sentiu-se amada em meio aos beijos quentes e firmes do único homem que amara desde menina. Nunca o esqueceria.

- Eu amo você. – Sasuke falou entre os beijos.

- Eu o amo mais. - Sorriu e beijou-o.

_**Esta pequena fic é em homenagem a uma amiga querida do nyah Gil Haruno. Quem puder leia as fics dela, são muito boas.**_

_**Bjaum e vlw**_

_**Mereço reviews? ;p**_


End file.
